


The rape of The Black Widow

by jackass2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackass2016/pseuds/jackass2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summarys . <br/>This story takes part after events of Age of Ultron</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rape of The Black Widow

Natasha walked in the small house . Why would Bruce want to see her if it was something important they could see each other somewhere else not in the middle of nowhere. As she was tthinking she heard a noise and got her gun out and pointed it at the point that the sound came from as she was about to pull the trigger Bruce came out of the shadows .   
"You scared me to death Bruce dont ever do that again" she said as she put her gun at its place .   
"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you cane alone."bruce said .   
"Okay you see that Im alone now could you please tell me what was so important to get me in the middle of nowhere."  
"It is about to understand what are we? I mean really what are we?" Bruce stated.  
Natasha was a little shocked what did he mean by the phase WE . "Bruce I dont get what you are talking about?"  
Bruce took a few steps and got near to her. "I mean those kisses and the talking about us when we whear fighting Ultron." He got hold of her hands as he spoke.  
The whole thing was shocking for Natasha she taught about what she was about to say because important not to make him angry.  
She took a deep breath "Okay Bruce I know you think that was a real thing but it wasnt ."  
Bruce gave her a smile . "What do you mean?"  
"It was all Starks idea to make a conection between us to be able to control the big guy."  
Bruce was starting to get angry "So you mean you played me for the entire time only to control the Hulk." He sayed as he throw a chair around the room.   
"Bruce lets be real I was never your type and anybody knows that."  
This last sentece seemed to make him very angry because he was growing and Natasha knew it wasnt a good sign .   
She taught about her options she had two options either run or stay here and get crushed by the monster that was ripping his pants .  
She started to run for the front door but Hulk got in her way . She has never seen him this angry his eyes had flames in them as the monster looked at her his eyes got a little low on her low cut top and licked his lips . Nat didnt get the point at first but after a couple of seconds understood his plan .   
She tried to convince him "Hey big boy we can settle this in the right way ." She said as he got closer to her but the only thing that got out of his mouth was two words "Hulk SMASH."   
He reached and ripped her top of leaving her standing in her black lacy bra . She tried to cover herself but Hulk ripped her pants as well in a heartbeat . Now she was standing infront of a monster with only her underwaer . Hulk the stripped himself and got rid of his trousers this made his enourmes cock to drop out completley erected . Natasha tought it would tear her apart if she let him put it inside her so she tried to run but Hulked picked her up and smashed her to a wooden table after that he got near her face and pushed his cock inside her mouth . At first only the tip of it went in but Hulked pushed and got 7 inches of it in . Natasha felt her mouth began to get way over streched and felt her mouth being torn apart . But Hulk continioud his assault on her mouth . He fucked her mouth until he got tired of her and her mouth wasnt tight like before . Natasha had passed long enough not to feel to much pain but the Hulk wanted to see her suffer so he slapped her and she woke up and just as she woke up he showed his dick in her vagina and she screamed in pain but the Hulk was enjoing every second of it so he continued his assault on her . It didnt take long for Natasha to pass out again because of the pain . Hulk went on for about an hour until he came in her pussy severall time then he left her right there broken and humbled . He taught his next target and a smile appeared on his face as he taught how much stark would suffer after his revenge.   
THE END


End file.
